Talk:Rosana de Oliveira-Torres
I am feeling very bad that my enemies are putting such hot girls out in the field. Why do you send your precious daughters to war, what madness is this? It's bad enough as it is you are sending your sons, but why also the daughters... it's beyond me. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I have not sent any sons out. One joined the rebel's. And Rosana is a trained soldier, and if you are not too careful, you might be her next target. But if you agre to end the revolution right now, I will let you marry her. Granero 18:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::My character is much to old to marry her, he could be her grandfather. Maybe she can marry one of my sons or a grandson of mine? She deserves a partner who has a longer life expectation then mine. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::O.K. if one of your descendiants is young like her. Granero 18:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz is not as young as her, but he isn't as old as his father and he divorced about a year ago. He's a good guy, very brave rebel, not a war criminal or something. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes he looks good enough for her. And it would be like the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith because they are on oposite sides of the war. Granero 18:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Kinda, yeah. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Is she still unmarried? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal.'' 23:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, she does not have a husband. But maybe your character could like to marry her. Granero 23:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::No, marrying my boss isn't cool. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::Poor Rosane... did she ever marry Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz or did he die before they could marry? In any case, she is probably either a young widow or still dealing with the loss of her fiancée. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to toss the idea out there that Christopher Costello is interested in her. After all, the two would have plenty of time to develop a relationship. Costello is the deputy commissioner, and she's Costello's boss. XD --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 23:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Glorious first consul etc., they did not marry but only engaged. It would be interesting for the boss to marry you Mr. Costello, it's like the Sandra Bullock and Ryan Renolds movie. Granero 03:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't jump right into a marriage, assuming that a romantic relationship was to start between them now or in the near future. Realistically, Costello wouldn't feel ready to commit to marriage at this time. If he did, it would have some profound affects on his personality, and he would have to turn his life around drastically. It might also upset James Torres, was it to reach him that Costello and Rosana were in an intimate relationship. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and Rosana is still dealing with losing her fiancée. The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Rosana is unhappy but she and James would not mind it, Torres is pleased that such wealthy man is interested in his daughter. Granero 01:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear! -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :So, what combat training does she have? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC)'' :Italian army snipering. Granero 02:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *sniping-- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 02:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, my English is not that good (even though I have a Scottish teacher). Granero 02:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Gotta love a woman who could kill you a mile away. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 14:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC)'' :lol Granero, I'm not making fun of you, I was only saying. -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 17:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes I know. But you know my English is not extra terrible, but the of my teacher is extremly funny and also his Spanish. Granero 23:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC)